ES SOLO UN SUEÑO
by silentpokemonevil
Summary: Ash ha sufrido un accidente y ha quedado en coma, a causa de ello Dawn ha empezado a decaer poco a poco hasta el momento en que es tomada por una loca mental... 2 o 3 finales alternativos
1. INICIO Y PESADILLA

CAPÍTULO 1... INICIO Y PESADILLA

Ash: EQUIPO ROCKET!

Nuestros chicos, junto con la oficial Jenny se encontraban en una pequeña habitación del centro pokemon de ciudad Jubileo, habían seguido al equipo Rocket hasta allí, solo que al llegar ya no estaba el trío de mala muerte

Dawn: donde carajos estarán?

Jenny: abran bien los ojos, no valla ser que nos ataque de sorpresa

Brock: de acuerdo, Ash no te apartes de nosotros... Ash?

Dawn: y Ash? Donde estará este?

Ash ya no se encontraba en la habitación, él habia seguido por otro camino distinto a ellos, él estaba en la habitación donde tenían a los pokemon enfermos

Ash: espero no le hayan hecho nada a estos pokemon, maldito equipo Rocket, esta vez se ve que si tramaban algo en grande, digo, porqué otra razón tendrían una bomba

Una bomba... El equipo Rocket llevaba consigo un explosivo potente, afortunadamente la oficial Jenny los descubrió a tiempo, pero estos al notar que estaban en apuros decidieron correr.

Pikachu: Pika!

Ash: pasa algo Pikachu?

Pikachu: pika...

Pikachu señalaba un televisor, en tal televisor se apreciaba la imagen de Giovanni, el líder el equipo Rocket; la transmisión también podía verse en una televisión que se encontraba en la habitación que sus compañeros se encontraban

Jenny: Giovanni!

Brock: maldición!

Dawn: oh no... Que estará pasando? Que pasara con Ash?

Giovanni: saludos, y especialmente a ti Ash, seguro se preguntarán que estará pasando, bueno, no les haré el cuento largo, he comprado tres bombas, esas bombas están colocadas allí en el centro pokemon, ustedes deben salir de allí antes de que explote, pero piensen que si se van así nomás dejaran cientos de pokemon morir...

Esta noticia conmocionó a las cuatro personas

Ash: maldito!

Jenny: (en la otra habitación) desgraciado, esta jugando con nosotros para aniquilarnos

Brock: hay que buscar a Ash, la bomba podría estar en cualquier parte

Dawn: está bien

Giovanni: solo tienen unos minutos.

Cuando Giovanni dejó de hablar la primera bomba estalló, se encontraba en la habitación donde estaba Ash, al escuchar el primer estallido los chicos corrieron a donde habia ocurrido. Al llegar a la habitación encontraron a Ash, el muchacho se encontraba guardando a los pokemon en sus pokebolas, en su ropa podía verse que estaba quemada por la explosión y también las manchas de sangre que brotaban de su piel, el muchacho causo gran impresión en todos

Dawn: Ash!

Ash: chicos, ayúdenme a sacar a los pokemon

Jenni: (asintiendo) rápido! llamaré a una patrulla

Los chicos empezaron a guardar a los pokemon en sus pokebolas, la sangre del chico estaba empezando a preocuparle a Dawn, la chica no quería que nada malo le pasara a su amigo

Dawn: Ash... Que te pasó?

Ash: larga historia...

Otra bomba estallo, el estallido alerto a los chicos para salir

Jenni: será mejor que nos ballamos, ya están todos los pokemon en sus pokebolas

Ash: afuera todos!

Los cuatro empezaron a correr entre el lugar envuelto en llamas por la explosión, Ash era el mas devil entre todos por la perdida de sangre, en el pasillo fue perdiendo velocidad y la única que lo habia notado fue Dawn

Dawn: Ash! te encuentras bien?

Ash: si Dawn, no te preocupes por mi, tu sigue

Dawn: estas devil, has perdido mucha sangre, te ayudo

Dawn iba a levantarlo, solo que el techo calló, y calló encima de Dawn

Ash: DAWN

Dawn habia quedado inconsciente y con las piernas atrapadas entre el concreto, el muchacho fue a verla y noto que todavía respiraba

Ash: sigue viva... Sigue viva!

Ash libero a Dawn, con la fuerza que le quedaba la subió a su hombro y lentamente la llevaba a la salida

Ash: no te vallas Dawn, pronto saldremos de aquí, solo resiste

Dawn lentamente abrió los ojos, la chica noto al chico que la estaba ayudando, pero a causa del humo su salud iba de mal en peor

Dawn: (débilmente) Ash...

Ash: (toce) guarda tus energías, (toce) ya casi salimos

Dawn: (débilmente) déjame aquí... solo te estoy retrasando...

Ash: no digas eso Dawn, saldremos juntos de esta, no te dejare aquí... (toce)

Ya estaban en la sala principal, solo unos pasos y salían del lugar, solo que habia un problema, la tercera bomba estaba allí colocada. La bomba llevaba una cuenta regresiva, solo le faltaban tres segundos; al terminar la cuenta explotó, Los chicos todavía se encontraban adentro cuando ocurrió la última explosión.

La oficial Jenny y Brock ya habían salido junto con todos los pokemon, ellos vieron cuando sucedió la explosión y como los dos chicos quedaron envueltos en ella

Brock: Ash... Dawn

Sin importarles nada ellos entraron nuevamente a buscarlos, los encontraron en el suelo debajo de los escombros, Ash había recibido muchos daños ya que el estaba cubriendo con su cuerpo a Dawn para que nada le pasara a ella, lograron librarlos y sacarlos del lugar

Brock: ya están

Jenny: pero no están respirando!

La ambulancia, los bomberos y las patrullas llegaron, subieron a la ambulancia a los chicos, los conectaron a los aparatos para la respiración y se los llevaron al hospital.

/

Pasaron las horas, Johanna y Delia fueron llamadas por Brock, Johanna llego de inmediato, pero Delia llegaría al en un par de días. Brock le explico todo a Johanna, de que sucedió y como Ash cuido de Dawn, la señora entro a la habitación de su hija para ver su salud, la encontró acostada, conectada al electrocardiograma, su pulso estaba estable, lo cual alegro a la mujer, ella todavía tenia esperanza de que sanara

Johanna: gracias a DIOS estas bien mi amor, (con los ojos llorosos) me hubiera muerto de tristeza si algo te hubiera pasado, gracias a DIOS.

Johanna estaba sentada alado de Dawn, por detrás entró el doctor que la estaba atendiendo

Doctor: buenas noches señora, es la madre del la señorita

Johanna: si señor, dígame que estará bien

Doctor: su hija estará bien, solo la intoxicación por el humo, pero ya esta bien, apenas se levante le daremos de alta

Johanna: gracias

Doctor: (serio) conoce al muchacho?

Johanna: si señor, es el acompañante de mi hija, donde está?

Doctor: esta en la habitación de al lado, sígame

El doctor llevo a Johanna a la habitación de alado, pero antes de entrar el doctor se puso serio nuevamente.

Doctor: usted sabe donde está la madre del chico?

Johanna: vendrá en un par de días, ellos son de Kanto, pero dígame a mi que sucede

Doctor: antes de entrar necesita saber algo

Johanna: que cosa?

Doctor: perdió mucha sangre, el humo lo intoxicó y la ultima explosión... (suspira)

Johanna: (alterada) que sucede doctor?

Doctor: esta en estado de coma

La noticia impacto a Johanna, no podía creer que el estaba en coma, bien, no era su madre, pero como el muchacho viajaba y cuidaba a su hija ella lo trataba como a uno. El medico abrió la puerta y la permitió ver al chico en la cama, estaba conectado

Johanna: no... (apunto de llorar) no puede ser

Doctor: la dejare sola por un momento

El doctor salió de la habitación, Johanna se puso a lado del chico

Johanna: (con los ojos llorosos) ahy Ash... Gracias por sacrificarte por mi hija, significa mucho... Como lo tomará Delia, se morirá apenas te vea asi

Johanna estuvo un rato mas con el, luego regreso a la habitación de Dawn. Pasaron las horas, Brock entro a la habitación de Dawn

Brock: señora, creo que debe ir a descansar, si quiere yo cuido de Dawn

Johanna: gracias Brock

Dawn estaba despertando, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y Johanna y Brock la vieron

Johanna: Dawn?... Dawn! Estas despertando!

Dawn despertó totalmente, lo primero que hizo fue ver la habitación en la que estaba, luego volteo a ver a su madre

Dawn: que pasó? Don... Donde es que estoy? Y Ash?

Johanna: Dawn, tranquila, acabas de despertar

Dawn: (inocentemente) despertar?

Brock: la explosión en el centro pokemon, quedaste inconsciente

Dawn: (inocentemente) explosión?

Johanna: bueno, creo que no deberías recordar ese mal momento, solo procura descansar para recuperarte

Dawn recordó el accidente, pero luego recordó a Ash y su estado de salud

Dawn: (exaltada) Donde está Ash?

Johanna: calma Dawn, tienes que recuperarte

Dawn: (exaltada) Donde esta Ash?! Quiero verlo!

Johanna y Brock se quedaron callados por un momento, no querían decirle la verdad

Dawn: (melancólica) mama... Y Ash?

Johanna: Dawn... Ash esta en estado de coma

Esta noticia impresionó mucho a Dawn, ella no quería creerlo

Dawn: no... (llorando) NO... NO PUEDE SER

Johanna: calma Dawn

Dawn: Ash... ASH NO!

Dawn lloro amargamente por su amigo, lloró casi toda la noche hasta haberse quedado dormida

Brock: ya se tranquilizó

Johanna: (triste) pobrezita, en verdad lo quería, recuerdo que me puse igual el día que murió su padre

Brock: tranquila señora, estoy seguro que mañana se repondrá, mañana le darán de alta, pero creo que lo mejor seria que se fuera a dormir

Johanna: no te preocupes por mi Brock, me quedare aquí a cuidarla

Brock: no señora, usted ya ha estado aquí todo el día, valla, yo la cuido aquí

Johanna: de acuerdo

Johanna salió de la habitación dejando a Brock cuidando a su hija. Dawn soñaba, en su sueño repetía el incidente en el centro pokemon, no quería creer que Ash estuviera en coma, mas se torturaba creyendo que era su culpa

Dawn: (entre sueños) Ash... Ash... No... No... Fue mi culpa... Mi culpa

Ni Brock ni nadie quería verla así, era como verla destrozada, ella tenia un valor sentimental por el chico, le desagradaba que esto sucediera.


	2. INICIO DEL SUEÑO

CAPÍTULO 2... INICIO DEL SUEÑO

El medico dio de Alta a Dawn en la mañana, ya podía irse de regreso a su casa, Johanna entró a su habitación y la vio sentada y ya arreglada, pero sin ánimos, no quería hablar

johanna: lista Dawn?

Dawn: (triste y callada)

Johanna: (arrodillándose frente a ella) Dawn, tranquila, ya pasó todo

Dawn: no... No...

Johanna: Dawn...

Dawn: quiero ver a Ash

Johanna: Dawn, no creo que debas...

Dawn: (alzando un poco la voz) quiero ver a Ash!

Johanna: Dawn...

Dawn: (con lagrimas cayendo) QUIERO VER A ASH!

Johanna: (con una lagrima de tristeza) esta bien, vamos a verlo

Johanna llevo a Dawn a la habitación de a lado, donde se encontraba Ash, allí estaba el doctor inyectándole el suero correspondiente

Doctor: buenos días

Johanna: buenos días doctor

Dawn no saludo, pasó directamente a ver al chico, al estar a lado de el, sintió como se destrozaba, ella creía que se quedaría así para siempre

Dawn: (con lagrimas en los ojos apunto de salir) Ash... Lo siento

Dawn cayó de rodillas llorando a lado del chico

Dawn: (llorando) lo siento Ash... No tenia idea que esto pasaría... Perdón...

Johanna: (abrazando a su hija) calma Dawn, no fue tu culpa

Dawn: si... Si fue mi culpa!

Los latidos de Ash fueron mas rápidos, hasta el punto en que el electrocardiograma dejo de percibirlos

Dawn: NO... ASH!

Doctor: maldita sea... ENFERMERA!... Señora les voy a suplicar que salgan de la habitación para que podamos intervenir

Johanna: vamos Dawn!

Dawn: NO... ME QUEDO... ME QUEDO!... ASH!...

Dawn fue sacada por la fuerza, la habitación de Ash se cerró, la chica quería seguir con él, pero no la dejarían

Dawn: (llorando amargamente) Ash... Ash...

Johanna estaba igualmente destrozada, le dolía el ver así a su hija, ella solo la abrazó para que el dolor cesara. Johanna se llevo a Dawn a su casa con ayuda de Brock, al llegar a su hogar Dawn corrió rápidamente a su cuarto y allí se encerró

Johanna: esta muy mal, la noticia de lo sucedido a Ash le afectó

Brock: señora, le juro que haré lo que sea para hacer que no se sienta así

Johanna: no te preocupes Brock, tu ya has hecho bastante, será mejor que regreses y veas a Ash

Brock: de acuerdo, cuide de Dawn señora

Johanna: no hace falta decirlo

Brock se fue, Johanna se quedo preocupada por su hija que se encontraba en la planta superior.

Dawn estaba en su habitación llorando, estaba abrazando una fotografía de ella abrazando a Ash, ella lo veía y se alegraba por una parte, pero siempre recordaba el accidente

Dawn: (tocando el retrato) Ash... No te vayas... Quédate conmigo...

Dawn abrazo fuertemente la fotografía, estuvo así hasta haberse quedado dormida.

/

Un poco mas tarde Dawn estaba despertando, abrió totalmente los ojos y vio la habitación donde se encontraba, era una suite elegante del hotel de ciudad Jubileo en donde anteriormente se habían quedado

Dawn: donde estoy ahora? Que estará pasando?

Siguió revisando la habitación, termino fijándose en la puerta del baño, de allí salió Ash

Dawn: Ash! Estas bien!

Ash: ah, ya despertaste Dawn, que bien, será mejor que te alistes

Dawn: pero Ash...

Ash: (peinándose frente al espejo) llamó mi suegra, dice que hoy estará ocupada, así que será mejor verla mañana

Dawn: espera, (enojada) como que suegra?

Ash: esta bien, ya se que no te gusta que le diga así, pero asi me gusta decirle a tu mamá

Dawn: (exaltada) mi mamá?

Ash: si, creo que hoy podremos pasear aquí en ciudad Jubileo, podríamos dejar un rato mas a los pokemon en el centro pokemon

Dawn: pero Ash, el centro pokemon esta destrozado

Ash: destrozado? Acabo de ir haya para ver a Pikachu

Dawn: pero Ash, la explosión, tu estabas en el hospital

Ash: en el hospital? Dawn, te sientes bien? (haciendo círculos con su dedo al lado de su cabeza, típica señal de locura) Creo que estas alucinando

Dawn: pero... Pero...

Ash: si estas enojada porque ayer no pudimos ir a cenar por la lluvia, (juntando las manos en forma de rezo) te prometo que hoy te compensare de mil maneras, mi amor

Dawn: nada de mi!... (sonrojada) co... Como me dijiste?

Ash: (sentándose en la cama) Dawn, hoy estas muy alterada, (pasándole la mano por la frente) te sientes bien?

Dawn: (apartándole la mano suavemente) estoy bien, pero...

Ash: ok... Entonces mañana iremos a ver a tu madre para contarle sobre lo nuestro

Dawn: lo nuestro?

Ash: que somos novios

Sorpresa la que Dawn se llevo al escuchar esa frase, ella no sabia como reaccionar, se quedo congelada

Dawn: no... Novios... Tu y yo? Pero... Es que... Yo?... Tu novia?!

Ash: bueno que te esta pasando chiquita?

Dawn: es que... Es que...

Ash la recostó en la cama suavemente y se puso encima de ella, Dawn seguía confundida y su sonrojo iba en aumento a como Ash seguía.

Ash: si no quieres salir solo dímelo, podemos pasárnoslo muy bien aquí encerrados, mejor que anoche.

Dawn: no, no es que no quiera, es solo que... Nada, solo tuve un mal sueño

Ash: segura

Dawn: segura, si quiero salir contigo Ash, solo me voy a alistar

Ash: asi me gusta!

Dawn: ah, me dejarías a solas para cambiarme

Ash: por qué?

Dawn: Ash, (sonrojada) voy a estar desnuda

Ash: y que tiene, después de lo que hicimos anoche esto no sería para menos

Dawn: (exaltada y nerviosa) QUE!

Ash: bueno, creo que tu mal sueño hizo que olvidarás muchas cosas, si te sientes mas cómoda me voy. (levantándose) pero te aseguro que no estaré cerca cuando quieras que te enjabone la espalda

Ash salió de la habitación, Dawn estaba muy confundida, no sabia porqué Ash decía esas cosas pero menos sabia que pasaba

Dawn: pero... Si el centro pokemon explotó, Ash esta en coma, y yo...

Dawn se levanto, pero noto algo que no era usual en ella, solo llevaba puesto una camisa grande de Ash, no llevaba puesto su pijama ni sus bragas, únicamente por instinto jalo para abajo la camisa para cubrirse su intimidad

Dawn: pero que! Por que estoy desnuda de la cintura para abajo?

Dawn se impresionó bastante, lo único que hizo fue agarrar la parte inferior de la pijama y ponérsela

Dawn: demonios, que estará pasando? que habrá pasado con Ash? Si el estaba en el hospital, y ahora esta aquí diciéndome perversiones y por qué estoy desnuda? Todo esto es como en mis sueños mas locos...

No tardó mucho para darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, llegó a la conclusión que todo era provocado por su mente

Dawn: un sueño! Esto es un sueño! No puede ser, me dolió tanto lo ocurrido que ahora sigo soñando con el pero como si fuera el presente

Ash: (afuera de la habitación) ya estas lista?

Dawn: espera, ya voy

Dawn se acerco a su espejo para arreglarse el cabello, pero al verse noto que ya estaba vestida

Dawn: si es un sueño, de otra forma no estaría vestida tan rápido

Dawn salió de la habitación, Ash ya estaba esperándola

Ash: te ves hermosa

Dawn: (sonrojada) ahy Ash, no sigas, no es para tanto... Mejor ya vámonos

Ash le extendió el brazo, esta lo tomo felizmente y pensando para si misma

Dawn: {si esto es un sueño mejor ni me despierten}

/

Dawn despertó, ya eran las 08:00 hrs. de la mañana, se levantó de la cama y se vio al espejo, su humor había vuelto a entristecer

Dawn: un sueño... Solo un sueño, (con pequeñas lagrimas) nada ha sido real, Ash sigue en coma... (todavía mas triste) esta apunto de morir y su alma esta jugando con mis sueños y sentimientos...

Dawn vio el balcón de su habitación, de un momento a otro tuvo una idea

Dawn: si Ash va a morir pero quiere quedarse conmigo, será mejor hacerle compañia.


	3. PROBLEMAS PARA DAWN

CAPÍTULO 3... PROBLEMAS PARA DAWN

Dawn se acerco a su balcón, sin pensarlo dos veces subió se pasó al otro lado del barandal y allí se sostuvo por un rato mirando al suelo.

Johanna subió para ver como estaba su hija, primero llamo a su puerta pero esta no contestó

Johanna: Dawn, soy yo, puedo pasar? Ya te sientes bien? Necesitamos hablar

Johanna entró, vio como Dawn estaba a la orilla del balcón apunto de tirarse

Johanna: DAWN NO!

Muy tarde, Dawn se tiró, iba cayendo al suelo desde el segundo piso de su casa... hasta que antes de impactar del horizonte salió un Staraptors, el pokemon volador se puso debajo de Dawn rápidamente antes de que llegara al suelo.

Dawn: ah... (impresionada) un Staraptor?

Johanna vio lo ocurrido, se puso feliz al ver como se frustraba el intento de suicidio de Dawn, rápidamente bajó para ver a su hija. Sataraptor bajó al suelo y dejó a Dawn en la tierra, la chica se sintió diferente al estar ante la gran ave, el pokemon la miró durante un rato, pronto descubrió la respuesta, ella sentía la presencia del dueño del Staraptor

Dawn: tu... Eres el Staraptor de Ash!

Johanna ya había bajado, el Staraptor levantó las alas y empezó a volar de regreso, Johanna abrazó fuertemente a su hija luego dijo

Johanna: Dawn... Por qué? Por qué lo hiciste?

Dawn: por qué? (liberándose agresivamente del abrazo) porque Ash está muriendo!

Johanna: Dawn no digas eso, Ash esta bien

Dawn: NO MIENTAS! SE VA A MORIR (empezando a llorar) no quiero que se muera, Yo lo quiero, lo quiero mucho

Johanna entendió lo que pasaba, Dawn amaba a Ash y se deprimió por el accidente, trató de abrazarla nuevamente pero ella se alejaba agresivamente

Johanna: Dawn... Te entiendo

Dawn: NO! NO ME ENTIENDES! NADIE LO HACE!

Johanna: Dawn...

Dawn: DÉJAME!

Johanna trató de abrazarla nuevamente pero la chica empezó a correr hacia la ruta 201

Johanna: DAWN!

Dawn: QUIERO ESTAR SOLA!

Johanna: DAWN!

Dawn corrió por la ruta 201 durante casi diez minutos, estaba muy triste como para ver en donde estaba, se habia perdido entre los árboles, por estar llorando y cansada se dejó caer en el suelo recostada contra un árbol, con el rostro cubierto por sus rodillas estaba llorando inconsolablemente

Dawn: Ash... Ash...

Un Arbok rondaba por allí, un Arbok salvaje era peligroso para una persona si se encontraba sin pokemon, el arbok sigilosamente se acerco a la chica, ella pudo notar que habia alguien junto con ella, solo que no pudo saber de quien se trataba

Dawn: QUIEN ANDA ALLÍ? QUIERO ESTAR SOLA ASÍ QUE DÉJAME EN PAZ!

El arbok salió tranquilamente de los arbustos, Dawn lo vio, al principio se atemorizó, pero luego no le importó

Dawn: (llorando) HAZLO YA! YA MÁTAME PINCHE ARBOK!

El pokemon cobra se puso en posición para atacar, Dawn solo volvió a ocultar su rostro entre sus rodillas

Dawn: pronto estaré contigo Ash

En el momento que el arbok atacó de entre los arbustos salió un chorro de agua que dio directamente al pokemon, era un buizel que se puso enfrente de Dawn para defenderla, como el chorro de agua, había salpicado a la chica ella levantó la cara para ver que sucedía

Dawn: un... Un buizul?

El arbok contraatacó a lo que buizul respondió fuertemente únicamente para defender a la coordinadora, quien ya se habia dado cuenta de algo

Dawn: eres el buizul de Ash!

Buizul utilizó un último ataque de pistola de agua dándole seriamente al arbok, éste al sentir el impacto se fue vencido, buizel se acerco a Dawn, ella solo le acarició la cabeza confundida

Dawn: gracias buizul, es extraño, pero siento como las veces en que Ash estaba conmigo, como si el estuviera ahorita protegiéndome

De entre los arbustos salió una persona, era el profesor serbal

Serbal: Dawn... Que te pasa

Dawn: profesor! Que hace aquí?

Serbal: tu madre me llamó, dijo que saliste corriendo hacia acá, es eso cierto?

Dawn: (triste) si...

Serbal: (serio) lamento lo de Ash

Dawn: (tristemente) todos dicen eso, pero nadie puede saber lo que ahora siento... Nadie me entiende!

A lo lejos se escuchó la voz de Johanna que buscaba a su hija

Johanna: (a lo lejos) DAWN... DAWN DONDE ESTAS?

Serbal: es tu madre... ESTÁ POR AQUÍ

Dawn: (empezando a llorar) estábamos apunto de algo entre los dos, yo lo se, siempre me demostró su cariño. Y ahora... Ahora... No podre cumplir mis sueños con el...

Un viento frio soplo y le recorrió la espalda, pero ella sentia algo familiar en ese escalofrío, paró de llorar, luego, escuchó una voz familiar

**?: ya no llores Dawn**

Dawn: (aturdida y susurrando) A... Ash...

Dawn se aturdió por completo, la voz era la de Ash, pero él no estaba allí.

**Ash: por favor, háblame con tus pensamientos, estoy en tu mente**

**Dawn: (triste) ah... Solo eso... eres solo mi imaginación jugándome una cruel broma, como lo hizo anoche en mi sueño**

**Ash: no... Soy yo, estoy en el hospital, pero puedo comunicarme contigo mediante la mente**

**Dawn: o sea, telepatía?**

**Ash: si**

**Dawn: Ash... Como estas? Te extraño! Despierta ya, para que podamos estar juntos**

**Ash: Dawn, hablaremos luego, solo quiero que ahora actúes normal para que ya no preocupes a tu mamá**

**Dawn: pero Ashy...**

**Ash: hazlo, para que podamos estar juntos y en paz.**

**Dawn: ... (resignándose feliz) ok makey**

Johanna llego al claro en donde ellos se encontraban, junto a ella estaba Brock quien al saber lo que Dawn intentaba

Johanna: Dawn!... Dawn, me espantáste, estaba muy preocupada por ti hija

Brock: Dawn! Tu madre me contó lo ocurrido, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Dawn: perdónenme, es que había caído en la depresión (sonrisa boba de chica estilo anime, mientras se rascaba la mejilla apenada) pero ahora ya estoy bien

Johanna: Dawn, estas segura?

Dawn: (feliz) si mami! (gruñendole el estómago) ah... Jejeje... (sobándose la barriga) creo que tengo hambre, Vámonos a la casa

Johanna: (confundida) ah... Si... Como digas

Brock: le dio un ataque de bipolaridad?

Serbal: yo creo que si, pero este es el caso mas raro que he visto.

Dawn se levantó, le dio otro abrazo a su madre y luego le jaló del brazo para que ella caminara, todo era muy confuso, tanto para Johanna como para Brock y el profesor Serbal. Dawn en un momento estaba llorando y en otro momento estaba irradiando de alegría. Ella podría seguir así?


	4. DAWN SE ESTARÁ VOLVIENDO LOCA?

Capítulo 4... ¿DAWN SE ESTARÁ VOLVIENDO LOCA?

Dawn y su madre ya estaban de vuelta en su casa. Para Johanna es muy extraño que Dawn haya cambiado de humor tan repentinamente, pero mas extraño fue que en el camino ella iba dando saltos y [1] [2] tarareando muy alegremente y al llegar a su casa ella saltaba de alegría, ya que su piplop estaba acompañado de alguien muy especial... Al verlo ella fue, lo abrazo y casi lo besa de alegría

Dawn: (abrazando a su amigo) Pikachu! Que bueno que estas aqui

Pikachu: pika!

Johanna: (extrañada mirando desde la puerta) ah... Hija... Iré a hacer el desayuno, también le prepararé algo a piplop y a pikachu

Dawn: si mama, yo estaré aquí mientras

Johanna: (adentro de la cocina) [creí que la presencia de Pikachu le afectaría todavía mas, pero no! Hace una hora se quería quitar la vida y ahora esta súper feliz, será que va estar así, o... No... Espero que no se vuelva loca por lo que pasó con Ash]

Mientras, afuera Dawn empezó a hablar con pikachu

Dawn: sabes pikachu, yo, siento que Ash, mi Ash, esta ahora conmigo, él me esta cuidando, por eso te ha mandado a ti a sus demás pokemon para cuidarme

Pikachu: pika

Dawn: (acariciándole la cabeza a pikachu) hasta... hasta siento que al platicar contigo estoy platicando con él

Pikachu: soy yo Dawn

Dawn: (atemorizada) ah! Pikachu! Has... Has hablado!

Pikachu: (confundido) pika?

Dawn: pero, sonazte igual que Ash... No... Debió haber sido él que... Sabes, él puede hablarme mediante telepatía, y creo que me esta hablando ahorita en mi mente

Pikachu: jejejeje... En realidad si te estoy hablando por medio de pikachu

Dawn: ah... Pero... Pero... Como?

Ash: bueno, mi es por mi poder del aura, yo puedo hacer esto con los pokemon

Dawn: ah... Ya caigo... Pero da miedo... pero dime, como puedes hacer todo eso? Digo, la telepatía, el hablar mediante pikachu y...

Ash: y tus sueños?

Dawn: (admirada) tu fuiste el que me mandó ese sueño?

Ash: jeje... Si

Dawn: ash... Eres un pervertido!

Ash: pervertido yo?

Dawn: si, tu! Como se te ocurre desnudarme en mi propio sueño

Ash: Dawn, solo déjame explicarte

Dawn: (fingiendo estar enojada) tienes un minuto ketchum

Ash: Dawn, tu y yo tenemos un vínculo muy cercano y especial

Dawn: lo se Ash, (tomando a pikachu y levantándolo) y creo que ya lo sabes Ash, pero te amo

Ash: yo también Dawn, sino fuera porque soy un pokemon te besaba

Dawn: ahy chiquito, no te preocupes!

Dawn acercó a pikachu hacia ella. Cosa que nadie esperaría de la chica, que ella besara un pokemon. Pero hubo alguien que vió todo lo que Dawn hacía... Su madre

Johanna: [no mames! Dawn ha estado hablando con pikachu desde hace rato y ahora... Ahora lo esta besando. Será mejor que le avise al profesor Serbal].

CON DAWN...

Dawn: y? Que te pareció?

Ash: Dawn... No se si pueda esperar hasta la noche... Para...

Dawn: para hacerme mas perversiones? Eh...

Ash: si... Que diga...

Dawn: eres un pervertido Ketchum (empezando a reír). Bueno, sígueme contando

Johanna: (desde la entrada de su casa) Dawn, ya está el desayuno!

Ash: mejor te lo digo en tus sueños, que tengo hambre

Dawn: ah... Pero es que eres un tragón

Ash: jejeje

Los chicos desayunaron, pasando la tarde Dawn se la pasó jugando con Pikachu (Ash). Ya en la noche, la chica quiso irse a dormir mas temprano de lo acostumbrado

Johanna: (desde la puerta de la habitación) buenas noches hija

Dawn: (acostada en su cama) buenas noches mami

Piplop: piplop

Dawn: buenas noches piplop

Pikachu: pika...

Dawn: buenas noches Ash

Johanna: Dawn, por qué dices el nombre de Ash?

Dawn: no se si deba decírtelo. Pero creo que no habrá inconveniente. Ash está aquí conmigo mamá

Johanna: Dawn, que estas diciendo, Ash está en el hospital en...

Dawn: (exaltada tapándose los oídos) NO LO DIGAS!

Johanna: ...Dawn...

Dawn: (llorando) no me gusta recordar ese maldito incidente, no me gusta. (cambiando de humor y con una sonrisa) Ash está aquí conmigo, no su cuerpo, sino su alma, nuestras almas están unidas

Johanna: [no otra vez, otra vez le dio la bipolaridad] pero Dawn, tu y Ash...

Dawn: quiero que seas la primera en saberlo ma' Ash y yo, somos novios

Johanna: (impresionada) Dawn!

Dawn: él y yo tenemos una vida muy feliz juntos, en mis sueños, apenas el regrese viviremos felices y cuando tengamos la mayoría de edad nos vamos a casar! No es genial?

Johanna: [será mejor que le avise a serbal] (nerviosa) ah... Si hija... Es magnífico... Bueno... Buenas noches

Dawn: buenas noches mami

Johanna: (saliendo de la habitación) [no... Mi hija no puede estar volviéndose loca. Esto se esta poniendo muy raro, será mejor que le diga al profesor].

Johanna salió de la habitación para tomar el teléfono y llamar al profesor Serval

Johanna: profesor, quiero hablarle de algo importante

Serbal: es por Dawn, verdad?

Johanna: si, esta actuando muy extraño, ha estado hablando sola pero dice que habla con Ash

Serbal: ummm...

Johanna: tengo miedo de que el incidente le haya dañado y se este volviendo loca

Serbal: Es extraño, pero...

Johanna: que cosa?

Serbal: mira, es algo difícil de explicar, será mejor que me esperes hasta mañana, pero no te preocupes, tu hija estará bien, solo cuida que no trate de matarse como hoy

Johanna: si, bueno, disculpe las molestias profesor, hasta mañana

Serbal: que descanse bien Johanna (colgando el teléfono)


	5. LA GRAN NOTCíA PUEDE SER MAL INTERPRETAD

CAPITULO 5 LA GRAN NOTICIA... PUEDE SER MAL INTERPRETADA

Dawn ya estaba dormida, su gran sonrisa en el rostro reflejaba que nuevamente tenía un "buen sueño"

/

Esta vez, se veía a si misma acostada en su cama semidesnuda, al lado de ella estaba Ash igual que ella abrazándola.

Ash: no me gustó para nada el que quisieras matarte Dawn

Dawn: (triste) lo siento mi amor, me deprimí muchísimo, en estos días solo he pensado en... En... (llorando) en que te ibas a morir! No quería que eso pasara

Ash: no quiero que vuelva a pasar, entendido?

Dawn: si, ahora que estas conmigo nada me volverá a entristecer; me alegra mucho que vengas todas las noches en mi sueños

Ash: no Dawn... te quedan muy pocas noches como esta, dentro de muy poco ya no te visitaré en tus sueños

Dawn: (impresionada) que! Como puedes decirme eso si apenas acabamos de empezar, por qué dices que me dejarás nuevamente?

Ash: Dawn, no es que te valla a dejar...

Dawn: (gritando con lágrimas en los ojos) entonces por qué dices eso? Acaso te gusta jugar con mis sentimientos?

Ash: Dawn, estoy apunto de despertar

A Dawn le sorprendió la noticia, a poco tiempo del accidente y de su nuevo romance, sus verdaderos sueños se harían realidad con el despertar del chico

Dawn: (impresionada y feliz) lo... Lo dices en serio!

Ash: si Dawn, en pocos días despertaré del coma, ahora estaré junto a ti

Dawn: Ash, es la mejor noticia que me has dado hasta ahora (le da un beso en la boca) cuántos días más vas a estar así?

Ash: Dawn...

/

Dawn volvió a despertar, ella estaba enojada con pikachu por despertarla con su cola, pero ese enojo cambio repentinamente ya que se acordó de la promesa de Ash

Dawn: (abrazando a pikachu) ya casi pikachu, no tardará mucho en despertar, pronto estará aquí conmigo

Pikachu: pika!

Dawn: (volteando a ver su reloj) ya son las 8:30, bueno, creo que ya es hora de levantarse

Dawn se levantó de su cama. Después de cambiarse fue a la cocina donde ya estaba su madre preparando el desayuno.

Dawn: (feliz) buenos días mami

Johanna: buenos días hija, como amanesiste?

Dawn por alguna forma no aguantó la felicidad y abrazó a su madre fuertemente

Dawn: estoy extremadamente feliz mami

Johanna: (correspondiéndole el abrazo) bueno, y por qué Dawn?

Dawn: Ash... Ash habló conmigo...

Johanna: (conmocionada) {oh no... otra vez... No!}

Dawn: él me dijo que ya va a despertar... No es maravilloso!

Johanna: si hija... Es genial...

Dawn: estoy tan emocionada!...

En la entrada de la casa se escucho que un automóvil se estacionaba, era el profesor Serbal el que llegaba, cuando bajó del auto Dawn fue a recibirlo

Dawn: buenos días profesor!

Serbal: buenos días Dawn, te vez muy feliz el día de hoy

Dawn: estoy muy feliz profesor, sabe por qué?

Serbal: tu dime...

En lo que ellos platicaban Johanna observaba desde el marco de la puerta con aires de preocupación

Serbal: así que tu te comunicas con Ash por telepatía

Dawn: si... Aparte ya me confeso una cosa...

Serbal: {tal como me lo dijo su madre} y que te dijo?

Dawn: (sonriendo de oreja a oreja) jijiji... Es algo personal, pero cuando se despierte lo sabrá, solo le diré que me dijo que muy pronto despertará

El profesor Serbal estaba igual de desconcertado que Johanna, Dawn estaba empezando a decir cosas inexplicables, pero aún así no se preocupó tanto.

Dawn: bueno, me voy a jugar a la ruta 201, hasta luego profesor, (viendo a su madre) vuelvo luego mamá!

Dawn se fue corriendo felizmente, atrás de ella también iban corriendo su Piplop y Pikachu, y en el cielo un Staraptor que la seguía de cerca

Johanna: (preocupada) espero que no cometa la misma locura de ayer

Serbal: no creo, los pokemon la están protegiendo, estoy seguro

Johanna: pase adentro profesor, necesito conversar con usted

Serbal: si Johanna...

DENTRO DE LA CASA

Serbal: mira... En Hoenm se descubrió que algunas personas tienen un poder especial de controlar el "aura"

Johanna: controlar el aura? Pero eso que tiene que ver...

Serbal: escucha con atención, según cómo el individuo pueda controlar el aura, podrá también comunicarse con el aura de los pokemon, y ordenarles que hacer... Nunca se ha descubierto si también se puede hacer con el aura de las personas, pero... Creo que...

Johanna: profesor, lo que no entiendo es, que tiene que ver eso con Dawn?

Serbal: a eso voy, tengo la sospecha que Ash está usando ese poder para comunicarse con Dawn

Johanna: (impresionada) que!

Serbal: mira... Me he comunicado con un chico llamado Riley... Él me dijo que Ash puede controlar su aura a placer

Johanna: que Ash... Ash puede controlar su aura?

Serbal: (asintiendo) pero aún hay más; al parecer él y tu hija tenían un vinculo muy especial, tanto así que Ash ha podido controlar el aura de Dawn... En otras palabras, desde que el chico entró en coma, ha podido utilizar su alma para contactarse con el alma de Dawn, y así poder saber lo que ella hace, lo que me hace pensar que él supo de los intentos de suicidio de Dawn, y como puede comunicarse con sus pokemons por medio de su aura, pues él mismo les ordenó cuidarla

Johanna: entiendo... Pero... Entonces, las veces que ella me dijo que hablaba con él?

Serbal: está comunicándose con ella por medio de su aura... Siendo así, ella podría tener razón y Ash pudiera despertar un día de estos

Johanna: entonces... Dawn no está loca!

Serbal: todavía no te hagas tantas ilusiones. Esto es solo una teoría. Pero viéndolo desde el punto de vista científico, analítico y psicológico...

Johanna: no...

Serbal: (suspirando) Dawn podría estar enloqueciendo poco a poco hasta el punto de morir a causa de ello.

Johanna solo se limitó a llorar suavemente pensando en su pobre niña, no podia soportar la sola idea de que Dawn estuviera enferma mental.

/

Llegada la noche... Johanna no podia dormir tranquila, se estaba atormentando con lo que el profesor Serbal le había dicho en la tarde. Con ese pensamiento perturbador empezó a levantarse, al abrir lentamente los ojos vió a su hija sentada en su cama irradeando de alegría

Johanna: Dawn... Que haces aquí?

Dawn solo se abalanzó para darle un abrazo, estando así le dijo, soltando unas lagrimas de felicidad...

Dawn: ya es el día ma'... mi día...

Johanna: a que te refieres?

Dawn: Ash habló conmigo, me ha dicho que hoy va despertar... ¡Debemos ir al hospital a verlo!

Johanna: (recordando lo que le dijo el profesor Serbal) {Siendo así, ella podría tener razón y Ash pudiera despertar un día de estos... Espero sea así} muy bien hija, solo déjame alistarme, hablaré al profesor Serbal para que nos lleve

Dawn: ok!


	6. FINAL ALTERNATIVO UNO (FINAL MALO)

FINAL ALTERNATIVO UNO (FINAL MALO)

Johanna y Dawn, acompañados del profesor Serbal, ya iban en camino a Ciudad Jubileo. Ya se han de imaginar, Dawn era la más feliz, pero para Johanna, el viaje era perturbador, ya que su hija estaba empezando a hablar con pikachu como si este fuera Ash

Dawn: no es maravilloso Pikachu!

Pikachu: pika!

Dawn: muy pronto volveremos a estar con Ash!

De momento, pikachu bajo las orejas, su gesto de felicidad pasó a ser uno de tristeza

Pikachu: (tristemente) pika...

Dawn: que pasa pikachu... Ah ya se... Hablame como lo has hecho últimamente... Ash

Johanna: {ya está empezando nuevamente}

Serbal: {como me lo dijo su madre, está hablando con pikachu como si fuera Ash}

Pikachu: (negando con la cabeza) pika pika

Por ello, Dawn empezó a creer en una cosa... Que las cosas no anadavan bien

Dawn: algo no anda bien

Johanna: a que te refieres?

Dawn: Ash no ha hablado conmigo desde la mañana, y pikachu está muy triste

Serbal: {me lo temía, no será que...}

Dawn: (exaltada) debemos llegar rápido al hospital!

Johanna: a que te refieres? Dawn

Dawn: (apunto de llorar) es Ash, no está bien, lo sé, algo anda mal! Deprisa!

Serbal condujo lo más rápido que podía, pronto llegaron al hospital donde estaba internado Ash. Al llegar, Dawn bajó rápido del auto y fue corriendo hacía la habitación del chico.

Cuando llegó... Cayó al suelo llorando sin parar... Adentro de la habitación estaban el doctor que atendía a Ash, y su madre, Delia; Delia estaba también llorando por lo ocurrido a su hijo. La maquina que mantenía con vida al chico de pueblo paleta estaba desconectada... Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una sabana blanca, solo estaba descubierta su mano sin fuerza... Ash había muerto.

/

Llevaron el cuerpo de Ash a pueblo Paleta, allí sería enterrado. Todos sus amigos y conocidos, de todas las regiones donde habia viajado, estaban allí velando por su fallecido amigo.

Entre las personas habían dos chicas en especial que sufrían más por el hecho de haber perdido al amor de su vida, uno obviamente era Dawn, quien estuvo todo el tiempo al lado del ataúd, y la segunda era Misty; la chica de Ciudad Cerulean con el paso del tiempo también fue desarrollando el mismo sentimiento que Dawn, solo que ella, aparte de eso, también desarrolló cierto odio por la coordinadora de cabello azul; ella sabia de los verdaderos sentimientos de Ash hacía la chica de sinnoh, y era por eso que le echaba la culpa de lo ocurrido...

Misty: (acercándose a Dawn) Dawn, puedo hablar contigo en privado?

Dawn: (triste) si

Ambas chicas se fueron al patio tracero de la casa, donde no había nadie, lugar perfecto para Misty.

Dawn: que querías hablar conmigo Misty?

Misty se desenfrenó, sin previo aviso le tiró una bofetada a la coordinadora, ésta, solo se quedó mirándola con ojos llorosos.

Dawn: pero...

Misty: eres una maldita Dawn!

Dawn: yo? YO QUE TE HICE!

Misty: fue por tu culpa! Por tu culpa Ash está muerto!

Dawn: no... Te equivocas!

Misty: no sabes... No sabes por lo que estoy pasando...

Dawn: tu eres la que no me entiende!... (empezando a llorar) yo... Yo lo amaba... Y... Ahora... Tu no sabías pero, ya éramos novios...

Misty: (impresionada) no... Mientes... ESO ES MENTIRA! (empezanea llorar levemente)

Dawn: (con un poco de malicia) tu crees?... Yo te gané Misty... Tu también lo amabas, pero él no te correspondía, y eso nunca lo asimilaste. Por qué no lo aceptaste cuando debías? Si lo hubieras hecho no estarías sufriendo por algo que nunca hubiera pasado

Misty: no... CÁLLATE!

Dawn: me das lastima Misty.

Dawn solo se retiró de allí dejando a Misty llorando en silencio. Cuando entrar a la casa, ya estaban empezando a sacar el ataúd de Ash

Dawn: (desesperada) NO!... A DÓNDE SE LO LLEVAN! NO SE LO LLEVEN!

Delia: (deteniéndola y triste) no hija... Yo tampoco quiero pero... Ya es hora.

Dawn: no... No...

Dawn empezó nuevamente a llorar, ésta vez fue consolada por Delia, quien sin conocerla del todo le habia llegado a tener cariño como a una hija.

/

Un mes y medio ha transcurrido desde el entierro del joven Ketchum. Dawn y su madre regresaron a su casa en Sinnoh. Pero al llegar de regreso a su hogar Dawn se encerró en su habitación, y desde ese día no ha salido de allí. Abandonó los concursos, abandonó su rutina, abandonó su vida.

Johanna no podia reanimarla, ella le llevaba su comida a su habitación, pero ella no comía. Sus amigas, Zoey, Salvia y Leona la llegaron a visitar, al verla se impresionaron como se habia descuidado.

Habia adelgazado por la falta de alimento, su cara ya no era la misma que alguna vez estaba radiante de alegría, su cabello ya no era el mismo cabello brillante y sedoso. Nunca soltaba una fotografía enmarcada en donde estaba ella abrazada de Ash. Todo el tiempo estaba vestida con su traje de porrista, cuando se le preguntaba porqué simplemente contestaba -a Ash le gustaba verme así vestida. Y quiero que asi me vea cuando por fin esté con él-. Nadie lo sabía, pero esas palabras tenían un significado que nadie entendía, solo ella.

/

El ultimo día fue el más extraño, pero a la vez el más alegre para su madre, para terminar siendo el peor.

En la mañana Johanna estaba haciendo el desayuno. Sorpresa la que se llevo cuando vió a su hija nuevamente saltando de alegría, estaba vestida con su ropa de siempre, se había bañado y su cabello estaba nuevamente arreglado como antes.

Johanna: (impresionada) Dawn...

Dawn: (alegremente) buen día mami

Johanna: Dawn... Tu...

Dawn solo se abalanzó para darle un abrazo a su madre, Johanna ya no quiso saber porqué sucedía eso, solo se limitó a corresponderle el abrazo.

El día transcurrió hasta llegar a la noche. El vestido de porrista de Dawn ya estaba lavado y limpio. Esa noche llegó el profesor Serbal. Dawn lo recibió alegremente como siempre lo había hecho, cosa que alegró mucho al viejo. Dawn luego se fue a su habitación, dejando a su madre y al profesor platicando en el comedor

Serbal: empezó a actuar así de repente?

Dawn: si, esta mañana solo amaneció así de alegre

Serbal: que extraño

Johanna: ya no quiero seguir haciendo suposiciones de si mi hija está loca, solo quiero disfrutar de momentos de felicidad como éste

El sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose fuertemente se escuchó desde la habitación de la chica. Johanna y el profesor corrieron alterados hacía donde salió el ruido... Piplop estaba fuera de la habitación desesperadamente golpeando la puerta como queriendo impedir algo.

Serbal: (tratando de abrir la puerta) está cerrada, la llave! Rápido!

Johanna buscó la llave de la habitación... Al abrir la puerta... Aquella escena era horrible para Johanna... Dawn había roto su espejo, tomó uno de los pedazos y... Se lo enterró en el pecho... Su sangre escurria por todo su cuerpo hasta crear un gran charco de sangre en el suelo.

Su cara... En su cara estaba el gesto más horrible que pudo haber hecho ella alguna vez... Tenia los ojos totalmente, su sonrisa de oreja a oreja en donde enseñaba todos sus dientes, una mirada que tan solo pondría una desquiciada. Ese fue el final de Dawn, una chica que, por enamorarse de su mejor amigo, terminó enloqueciendo por haberlo perdido, a tal punto de desquisiarse hasta quitarse la vida.


	7. FINAL ALTERNATIVO DOS (FINAL BUENO)

FINAL ALTERNATIVO DOS (FINAL BUENO)

Dawn, junto a su madre y el profesor Serbal, ya habían llegado al hospital donde estaba internado Ash. Dentro de la habitación estaba Delia, la madre de Ash

Dawn: buenos días señora Delia

Delia: buenos días Dawn, Johanna y profesor Serbal, como amanecieron hoy?

Dawn: amanecí muy bien... Sabe por qué?

Delia: por qué Dawn?

Dawn: antes... Quisiera contarle un secreto...

Delia: cual?

Dawn: (apenada) que... Ash y yo... Somos novios

Delia: enserio?

Dawn: si... Y ahorita que despierte seremos más felices todavía

Delia: me... Me alegro mucho hija {si ojalá... Ojalá pudiera creer eso}

La computadora conectada a Ash, estaba empezando a cambiar el pulso cardíaco, solo que esto alteró un poco a los presentes

Delia: que... Qué está pasando?

Serbal: no se... Habrá que llamar al doctor

Johanna: voy por él!

Johanna salió en busca del medico que atendía al muchacho; pero Dawn estaba muy tranquila a decir verdad

Dawn: no se preocupen, solo está despertando.

Llegó el medico, ya todo estaba nuevamente en calma, los pulsos cardiacos de Ash estaban nuevamente estables, los presentes ya estaban un poco tranquilos

Medico: que ocurre?

Serbal: sus pulsos cardiacos empezaron a descontrolarse, pero gracias a DIOS ya están bien, pero será mejor que lo revise

Medico: eso haré

El doctor, revisó el pulso de Ash, en su cara se veía una expresión de sorpresa, por qué? Qué estará pasando?

Delia: está todo bien doctor?

Medico: está... Está roncando!

Johanna: roncando?

Serbal: eso quiere decir que...

Medico: ha despertado del coma, solo está descansando tranquilamente

La noticia impresionó a todos los presentes, la más feliz de todos era Dawn, quien en un arranque de felicidad empezó a abrazar a su amigo que estaba dormido en la cama

Dawn: HAY ASH, ESTOY TAN FELIZ DE QUÉ POR FIN ESTES BIEN!

Johanna: hija, tampoco te sobrepases

Ash empezó a moverse, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, todos estaban anciosos de volverlo a ver sonreír.

Ash: (adormilado) ah... Buenos días... Que... Que sucede?

Delia y Johanna empezaron a derramar lagrimas de felicidad, cosa que al chico preocupó un poco

Ash: que... Por qué lloran?

Dawn: (también llorando de alegría) no te preocupes, ahora solo disfruta del momento, (abrazándolo) ya todo está bien.

/

Johanna invitó a la familia Ketchum a pasar su estadía en su casa. Le explicaron a Ash todo lo que habia sucedido después del incidente, él, estupefacto, escuchó y entendió todo lo que le decían. Solo que Dawn, llegando la noche, lo llevó a un lugar más privado para poder contarle su versión de la historia.

Ya estando solos, Dawn le recordó lo que él habia hecho con ella, tanto por medio de los pokemon como por medio de sus sueños. Ash pudo acordarse te todo eso, sobre todo porque Dawn utilizó mucho énfasis en la parte de sus sueños; luego de un rato, los dos chicos decidieron tomar iniciativa en su nueva relación. Todos los sueños de Dawn se estaban volviendo realidad, los dos amantes estaban compartiendo un gran y apasionado beso, estaban listos para entregarse en cuerpo y alma.

Dawn: (al romper el beso) que gusto que ahora estés nuevamente conmigo

Ash: ...

Dawn: ojalá que estemos así por toda la vida

Ash no decía nada, solo se le quedaba mirando como si nada.

Dawn: pero que te pasa? Di algo, amor.

Ash: Dawn, tienes que despertar!

Dawn quedó conmocionada, sería aquello otro sueño?

Dawn: que! Como puedes decirme eso!

Ash: despierta Dawn... Te lo suplico!

Dawn: NO! NO QUIERO DESPERTAR!

Ash: DESPIERTA!

/

?: DAWN, DESPIERTA!

Dawn: AAAAH

?: Dawn, levántate que nos dejará el barco

Dawn despertó, estaba sobre una cama, ella estaba desnuda, cubierta con una sabana, la habitacion donde se encontraba estaba desordenada, las sabanas estaban revueltas, su ropa estaba tirada en el suelo, pero también, en el suelo estaba tirada la ropa de un chico, ese chico estaba en la misma habitación que ella, intentando acomodar su equipaje, solo traía puesto sus jeans.

Dawn: que... Que está pasando?

?: nos despertamos tarde, sino nos apuramos nos dejará el ferry

Dawn: Ash... Eres tú?

Ash: a que te refieres?

Dawn: esto, esto no es otro sueño?

Ash dejo lo que estaba haciendo, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y dijo...

Ash: a que te refieres? tuviste un mal sueño?

Dawn: (asintiendo) si. Ahora no se si esto es la vida real, o estoy soñando.

Ash: me lo puedes contar?

Dawn: no quiero recordarlo! Fue horrible!

Ash la acostó suavemente, se puso sobre ella y le dio un suave beso, al romperlo dijo:

Ash: Dawn, soy tu novio, me preocupas, necesito saber que te ocurre

Dawn: (impresionada y sonrojada) mi... Mi novio? Tu... Tu yo?

Ash: bueno Dawn, que te ocurre?

Dawn solo volvió a besarlo, estaba completamente feliz, se estaba convenciendo que no era un sueño.

Ella le contó todo, contó detalladamente lo ocurrido y como se sintió al respecto; al acabar, Ash no dijo nada, solo la miró por n momento, luego de un rato, le pellizco en el brazo, cosa que le dolió a Dawn

Dawn: AH! Por qué hiciste eso!

Ash: para que te convencieras que estas despierta!

Dawn: si de eso ya lo sabía

Ash: bueno, ahora mi historia

Dawn: a que te refieres?

Ash: Dawn... Hace aproximadamente un mes tuvimos ese incidente en el centro pokemon de Jubileo

Esa revelación impresionó a la chica, enserio había pasado todo lo que soñó?

Dawn: en... Enserio? Entonces tú...

Ash: tranquila, nunca estuve en coma, tu y yo amanecimos en el hospital por haber inhalado el humo toxico

Dawn: pero... Hace un mes... Entonces por qué no lo recuerdo?

Ash: te he dicho que tomes tus vitaminas para la memoria

Dawn volteó a mirar el reloj, eran ya las 11:00 am. Su barco zarpaba a las 10:30

Dawn: oh no!

Ash: que ocurre?

Dawn: la embarcación, ya la perdimos

Ash: no importa Dawn

Dawn: pero Ash...

Ash: no importa cuanto tiempo nos demoremos para llegar a la siguiente ciudad, mientras esté contigo, eso es lo único que me importa

Dawn: Ash...

Ash volvió a besarla, ella correspondió el beso, ahora si estaba segura, todo era real, no era un sueño. Pero mientras ellos se besaban, Ash pensaba...

Ash: {sigue teniendo esos horribles sueños de aquel día, necesito ayudarla a superar aquel trauma}


	8. FINAL ALTERNATIVO TRES (FINAL ORIGINAL)

FINAL ALTERNATIVO TRES (FINAL ORIGINAL)

ADVERTENCIA: ésta parte se desarrolla después que Ash le pide a Dawn que despierte (en el final anterior).

/

Dawn empezó a abrir los ojos, estaba despertando; al abrir completamente los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación del hospital, no podía recordar nada, estaba desorientada.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, una mujer entró, era Johanna, quien al verla despierta se quedo quieta, de la impresión, por un momento.

Dawn: mamá? Que hago aquí?

Johanna solo empezó a llorar de alegría, su hija estaba nuevamente con ella. Se acercó a su hija y le dio un gran abrazo

Johanna: Dawn... Estás despierta!

Dawn: pero, que hago aquí

Jahanna: no importa hija

Dawn: no... Si importa! Cuéntame! Que ha ocurrido?

Johanna: tranquila hija, te lo diré todo. Hace como dos meses sufriste un accidente en ciudad Jubileo, hubo una explosion en el centro pokemon, y tu estabas allí dentro cuando ocurrió todo; Desde aquel día... has quedado en estado de coma desde entonces.

Dawn empezó a recordar, entonces, su sueño era realidad, pero ahora, era ella quien habia quedado en coma, y si era así, dónde estaba Ash?

Dawn: Ash... Donde está Ash?!

Johanna: Dawn, hija, no te preocupes...

Dawn: DONDE ESTÁ ASH?

Dawn ya estaba impaciente, temía a que su sueño se hiciera realidad. Johanna empezó a llorar levemente, ella sabía que la noticia podría afectar por mucho a Dawn.

Johanna: Dawn... Ash... Ash murió en el accidente

Johanna tenia razón, Dawn empezó a enloquecer de frustración, empezó a llorar amargamente.

Dawn: No... NO! ASH... ASH...

Johanna: tranquila hija...

Dawn trató de levantarse, pero sintió algo extraño, eran sus piernas

Dawn: mis... Mis piernas... No las siento

Johanna: Dawn, cuando te trajeron aquí... Tenias dañadas las piernas. Te las tuvieron que amputar.

Dawn quedó impresionada, y aterrada a la vez. Se quitó la sabana de las piernas... Era cierto. Ella ya no tenia sus piernas. Siguió llorando. El dolor era insoportable tanto para ella, como para su madre. Toda su vida y felicidad se había ida al diablo.

/

Una semana pasó, Dawn fue dada de Alta, pero tiene que andar todo el tiempo en sillas de ruedas. Por exigencia de ella, fueron a Kanto, específicamente fueron al cementerio de Pueblo Paleta, allí reposaban los restos de su amigo.

Dawn: (tristemente) Ash, lo siento mucho... Por qué?... Por qué me dejaste? (empezando a llorar) por qué te fuiste?

La chica estaba destrozada, su felicidad se había ido, se había ido junto con su cordura.

Dawn no pudo superar semejante perdida, estando sin piernas no podia hacer mucho, por lo menos lo que le gustaba, de igual forma, aunque las tuviera, ella ya no tenía ganas de seguir con su vida. Este ya era su fin.

Terminó sus días en un hospital psiquiátrico, ella misma se hacia daño en el cuerpo, se cortaba la piel a menudo, y había empezado a actuar de una forma que había asustado a su madre. Lo que la condujo a ese lugar, fue lo que hizo con piplop y con pikachu. Su madre había escuchado unos ruidos desde la habitación de su hija, al entrar en el, vio como su hija estaba sacándole los órganos a su primer pokemon, en el suelo, estaba el cadáver de pikachu, en las mismas condiciones que el del piplop. Cuando Johanna le preguntó por qué lo hizo, ella solo contestó -le pedí a pikachu que hablara como Ash, la maldita rata no lo hizo, bueno, tuve que abrirlo, Ash estaba en su interior, dentro de él y se negaba a salir, así que yo tuve que sacarlo a la fuerza, pero piplop se interpuso, como no encontré a Ash en el cuerpo de pikachu, empecé a ver si se habia metido en el de piplop, pero tampoco está allí-; su comportamiento ya había sido demasiado, por esas razones acabó allí, pero ya no le importaba. Su ultima noche, se metió a la habitación de un desquiciado asesino. Ella se le acercó, le quitó la camisa de fuerza, y le dio un cuchillo, el maniaco empezó a desmembrarla hasta la muerte, pero aunque el dolor era insoportable, ella no lloró ni gritó, ya había llorado de dolor antes, consideraba que ese dolor no se comparaba con lo que sufrió cuando perdió toda su felicidad, cuando perdió a su amado Ash.


	9. FINAL ALTERNATIVO CUATRO (FINAL DE ASH)

FINAL ALTERNATIVO DE ASH

POV DE ASH

Abro mis ojos lentamente. Mierda, pareciera que no los he abierto desde hace años. Cuando por fin logro abrirlos, veo que me encuentro en una habitación de hospital, estoy acostado en una cama. Por qué Diablos estoy conectado a una cama. Mierda. Si tan solo. Si tan solo pudiera recordar que fue lo último que me ocurrió.

Escuché que alguien abría la puerta. Cuando aquella persona entró, la pude ver bien.

Ash: mamá?...

Era mi madre, ella me miró, estaba atónita, estaba sorprendida.

Ash: ma'...

Delia: (casi llorando de felicidad) ASH! HAS DESPERTADO!

Ella empezó a llorar, me abrazó, pero yo estaba confundido. Como que he despertado?! Que diablos pasa?!

Ash: ma,' que ocurre?

Delia: no recuerdas nada verdad?

Seguía confundido. Ella me lo explicó todo. Desde el accidente, hasta el momento en que quedé en coma. Ocho meses, estuve en coma por nueve meses.

Ash: (anonadado) entonces... Eso ocurrió?

Delia: si. No sabes que alegría que allas despertado al fin

Ash: ocho meses. DIOS.

Delia: espera aquí. Hay alguien que quiere volver a verte.

Ella salió, yo me recosté y cerré los ojos. Vienen a mi mente los recuerdos. Aquellos recuerdos del incidente en ciudad Jubileo. Pero aparte, me han llegado recuerdos de mucho antes de eso. Recordé a una coordinadora de cabello azul, mi porrista personal... Mi novia, Dawn. Antes del accidente le dije lo que sentía, ella me acepto y éramos felices hasta ese día. Pero, ella me seguirá Queriendo? He estado dormido tanto tiempo, no quisiera que ella me hubiera cambiado por otro. Pero, aunque eso haya ocurrido, nunca se borrara de nuestras mentes aquel recuerdo, de aquella noche que nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma.

/

Escuché la puerta de la habitación abrirse y cerrarse, alguien había entrado. Abro los ojos, vi una silueta que reconocí al instante, era una chiva que me habló.

?: me alegro que hayas despertado a tiempo.

Ash: (alegre) Dawn!

Pude verla bien, era aquella chica que podia decirle, mi novia. Pero algo andaba mal. Su rostro era el mismo, el rostro de la chica más bonita de la región. Pero bajando la mirada, vi su vientre, era grande, un vientre que solo se podia ver en una chica...

Dawn: (con una gran sonrisa) que bien que hayas despertado antes del día anhelado, mi amor.

Ash: Dawn, que ocurre?

Dawn: acavo de hacerme un chequeo, el doctor dice que solo me faltan dos semanas de gestación.

GESTACIÓN? Ella dijo, GESTACIÓN?

Ash: (queriendo negar la realidad) Dawn... Que me quieres decir?

Dawn: que despertaste a tiempo antes del nacimiento de nuestro bebé.

UN BEBÉ. ELLA VA TENER UN BEBÉ? MÍO?

Ash: Dawn, yo...

Dawn: te he estado esperando, no he estado con ningún otro hombre, después del incidente, el doctor vió que tenía ya dos semanas. Mi mama y tu mama me han apoyado mucho estos ocho meses que has estado en coma. Ambas insisten que te hagas responsable para siempre.

No... Mierda NO! Soy muy joven para ser padre. Tendré que dejar de viajar, tendré que buscar trabajo... CON UNA MIERDA!

Puede que suene algo cobarde, pero en este preciso momento, preferiría no haber despertado.


End file.
